


Unseen Scenes - Avenging Angel

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: A couple "missing" scenes that have Nat dealing with her ghost. Nick gets her to talk about it.





	Unseen Scenes - Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Unseen Scenes - Avenging Angel
> 
> By Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996

  
Unseen Scene #1

In the morgue after Natalie says "I keep seeing more of them. It is begining to get to me." 

Natalie's eyes glaze over as she slips into the past. 

A very young Natalie is slapped across the face by her grandmother, who then points to the bedroom. 

Natalie runs to her bedroom and huddles in the corner, knees hugged tight to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her entire body shows her fear and pain. 

"Nat, you okay?" Nick asked concerned, seeing the sadness in her eyes. 

"I'm okay. These cases..." her voice has a slight waver in it. 

Nick knows that when she doesn't want to talk about something it is almost impossible to get her to open up. 

  

Unseen Scene #2 

This one takes place in the observation area of the interrogation room. It goes after Natalie turns to Nick at the end of the tag. 

Nick saw the haunted look in Natalie's eyes and it hurt. He knew that look, it was the look of those who had been abused. 

"Nat, what's wrong?" Nick asked concerned. 

"Nothing. It got to me," she said, not being totally honest. 

"Nat, you keep telling me that I need to talk about how I feel. It works both ways." "It brought back some painful memories. My grandmother used to hit me. What could a five year old do to deserve it?" 

Nick wrapped his arms around her, and heard her silent sobs. He wondered if she had ever told anyone. Her arms went around him. 

"There is nothing a five year old could do to deserve it." "I hated her for it. When I she was dying I was a teenager and didn't go to see her because I still resented what she had done to me." 

the end 


End file.
